


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by ohheyeri



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bicksanna - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post-Tenroujima Arc, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyeri/pseuds/ohheyeri
Summary: Mirajane's up to her old tricks. Little does she know she's too late.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 19





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Bicksana is one of my favorite noncanon ships so I wrote this lil thing instead of working on Glances. Sorry bout it.

Mirajane was scheming again. She'd noticed her sister and Bixlow growing closer recently and had begun coming up with a plan to get them together. She couldn't use any of her usual plans- like pretending she needed something and locking them in the supply closet- because Lisanna knew all her secrets. That was the problem with setting her sister up on dates. For this, she'd need the big guns.

Cana and Laxus were sitting at the end of the bar, Cana with a keg of beer and Laxus watching her in disbelief. 

"How is your liver still functioning?" he asked.

"Cuz I'm not a little bitch, Lighting Rod," Cana replied, wiping her mouth.

Mira slid over to them. "I need your help with something."

"Oh no," Laxus said. "Not again."

"You don't even know what I need," she frowned.

"You want our help hooking someone up. Again. I'm out," he responded, standing up.

Mira reached over the bar and gripped his shoulder. "Sit down, Laxus."

He sighed, but obeyed. Not listening to Mira would be stupid of him, and he wasn't stupid. Mostly.

Cana took a swig of her booze and then looked at the barmaid. "So who is it this time?"

Mira gave her sweetly sinister smile. "My sister."

\---

Lisanna was walking through Magnolia doing some shopping. She wanted to get something nice for Elfman and Mirajane but couldn't think of what to get for them. A lot had changed when she was in Edolas, and then more changed during the seven years they were trapped on Tenrou. 

Sighing, she stopped in at 8-Island where Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen were working for the day. When the bell above the door rang, Bixlow called out "Hey, Lisanna!" and his babies chorused "Lisanna, Lisanna!"

She smiled and waved. It was between lunch and dinner rushes, so the place was empty. She found a small table near a window and sat down. Evergreen brought her a menu and a glass of water. She smiled and thanked her, then the older girl retreated back into the kitchen.

It was peaceful in the small restaurant and Lisanna closed her eyes, enjoying the silence while she could, before it was interrupted by Cana barging in with Laxus in tow.

Cana took a seat next to Lisanna and wiggled her fingers. "So, Lisanna-"

"Whatever Mira sent you here to do, it won't happen," Lisanna said, not looking up from the menu.

"Well, we tried," Laxus shrugged and made to leave, but was stopped by Freed, who had sensed his presence.

He was like a puppy. He followed Laxus everywhere, whether because he loved Laxus, or because he was loyal.

"Come on, Lisanna," Cana pressed. "There's gotta be someone you like."

"If there was, I wouldn't tell you, because it would get back to Mira and I don't want her meddling in my love life."

Cana huffed. "No fun," she pouted. "Fine. Laxus, we're leaving," she said, getting up to leave.

After the pair left, Bixlow peered around the corner to the kitchen.

"Are they gone?" he asked. When the girl nodded, he walked over and joined her at the table. "Good," he smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be done here in an hour. Meet me at my apartment?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I will," she told him.

"Lisanna's coming over, Lisanna's coming over!" the babies chorused as they flew overhead.

"You know we have to tell them eventually, right? Laxus can't keep the secret for us forever," Bixlow said.

"Don't ruin this moment for me."


End file.
